Fix
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Fue un accidente. Kise quemo su departamento, por razones desconocidas para los bomberos. Y ahora no tiene donde quedarse. Hasta que su salvación aparece usando una placa y con unas esposas en mano, ofreciéndole una habitación donde dormir hasta que se solucione todo. Pero, ¿será buena idea poner a estos dos en el mismo departamento?


Está bien, tal vez cocinar y modelar no tenían mucha relación. Digo, no fue mi culpa que la sartén (con aceite hirviendo) cayera sobre la estufa y flameara todo. Bueno, tal vez si lo fue. No lo sé.

El punto es que cocinar es algo mortal. Cuchillos afilados que pueden robarte un dedo, líquidos calientes que pueden dejarte marcas horribles (además de dolor) y objetos que no sabes ni para qué se utilizan, pero están en la alacena.

En fin.

Ahí estaba, al otro lado de la calle de mi edificio. Viendo como los bomberos trataban de controlar el fuego. Solo vestía unas sandalias de gallo, un short corto (que bien podía pasar como ropa interior) y una camisa sin mangas, además del mandil con un conejito estampado en el frente.

No solo era terrible que mi departamento se incendiara, al menos esperaba verme bien, no en estas ropas. Aunque nadie se pone guapo después de incendiar su departamento por "accidente", ¿verdad?

Suspire, cansado. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para explicar todo esto? Mi casero no estaba nada feliz, jalándose los pocos cabellos de la cabeza. Mi manager me iba a matar, sin mencionar también a mi hermana que me dará hasta que se me hunda la cabeza.

Los vecinos susurraban cosas a mis costados, murmurando por lo bajo sobre el incidente y Kise Ryouta el piromaníaco que casi nos mata.

Quería que la tierra misma me tragara ahí, en ese momento. Pero no sería hasta que me mataran o comenzaran la horda enardecida por mi cabeza.

\- ¡Hey, Ryouta! – me gire ante el conocido tono de voz, notando un oficial que se acercaba hacia mí a paso veloz. Por un segundo pensé que alguno de los policías tenía pruebas para llevarme preso (en esas fachas) por el incendio accidental. Pero mi sorpresa fue otra al ver que se trataba de un moreno muy bien conocido para mí. Vestía su uniforme, galante y guapo como siempre. Me sonroje ante la vista.

\- ¿Daiki? ¿Qué estás…? – acalle al caer en la cuenta que no podría ser posible el ocultarle algo a un oficial que dobla turnos. Era obvio que tenía que estar aquí para hacerse cargo de la situación.

\- Bakagami me llamo y me dijo que tu departamento se había incendiado. ¿Cómo pasó? – por sus palabras entrecortadas en oraciones parecía haber corrido un maratón, también sudaba mucho. ¿era por mí?

\- Y-Yo… solo trataba de… - se recompuso, abanicándose el pecho con la gorra, levantando una ceja se acercó.

\- ¿Eh? No entiendo, habla más fuerte.

\- Estaba tratando de cocinar… para ti – sintiendo mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza de admitirlo delante suyo y de haber fracasado, desvié la mirada. No fue sino hasta que un fuerte golpe dio en mi cabeza que le mire, sobándome la parte de arriba con ambas manos.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Quería hacerlo por ti, pero todo… salió mal – baje la mirada, las pequeñas lagrimas picando por salir de mis ojos, cuando una mano se colocó encima de mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos suavemente. Levante la mirada, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Daiki, un tanto aliviado.

\- Tsk, bien. Mira, lo que importa es que estas bien. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de cocinar? Tú nunca cocinas, ni siquiera sabes calentar agua sin el microondas. – volví a ruborizarme, apretando los labios, avergonzado por la declaración del moreno.

\- Bueno, unas compañeras de trabajo estaban hablando sobre ello y yo… - me mordí el labio, pero continúe - … me sentí un poco estúpido por no haberlo hecho nunca.

\- ¿Y tantas eran tus ganas que terminaste incendiando tu departamento? – dando un pequeño silbido, seguido de una leve risilla – Wow, no sé qué decir. Eso es un gran halado de tu parte.

\- ¡Daiki, no te burles de mí! – me di media vuelta, dispuesto a dejarlo ahí, cuando una mano se colocó sobre mi hombro y me jalo.

\- Ya, ya, solo bromeo. Aun así fue un lindo gesto. – sonrió, limpiando el pequeño rastro de las lágrimas que se formaban en mis largas pestañas. Asentí, tenía razón, aunque había resultado en un fiasco - ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – me limpie la nariz, pasando mi mano por encima.

\- Iba a hospedarme en un hotel hasta que todo esté solucionado… - siendo rápidamente acallado por una mano sobre mi boca.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Te vas a quedar conmigo. Quédate conmigo hasta que hayan arreglado todo este problema, ¿sí? – asiento en silencio ante su petición, sintiendo como mi corazón salta por semejante mirada.

\- Pero… creí que trabajabas hoy.

\- Bueno, debido al incidente de mi "amigo favorito", como te llama mi jefe, tengo el día libre. – Daiki esbozo una media sonrisa, jalándome por la cintura.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

[[[]]]]

Llegar al departamento de Daiki no fue tan difícil, solo nos llevó alrededor de 20 minutos en su patrulla. Obviamente hubo algunas miradas de los vecinos al ver al joven en esas ropas entrando en el departamento del Oficial Aomine, pero nada que no se pudiera ignorar.

Rápidamente me apodere del teléfono, tenía que llamar a mi familia para evitar preocuparles. De seguro mamá estaba a punto de un ataque al corazón. Daiki se dirigió a la recamara para buscar una muda de ropa que pudiera ponerme. Necesitaba un baño, olía a departamento y muebles quemados.

Cuando finalmente alguien cogió el teléfono, suspire, aliviado.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? Soy Ryouta

\- _¡¿Ryouta?! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Estás bien? Estamos viendo tu departamento en las noticas. ¿Qué pasó?_ – comencé a frotarme el puente de la nariz, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Mamá exageraba. Solo se había quemado mi departamento.

\- Estoy bien, solo fue…- me mordí el labio, a sabiendas que me regañaría - … un accidente culinario.

\- _¿Eh?_

\- Nada. Estoy bien. Solo fue un pequeño incendio.

\- _¿Pequeño? ¡Dios, niño! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya comiste?_ – rodé los ojos, típico de mamá. Se incendia tu departamento por estar cocinando y te pregunta si has comido. Extraña lógica materna.

\- Ummm, estoy con Aominecchi, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- _¿Aominecchi…?_ – hubo una pequeña pausa, seguramente recordando los rostros de mis viejos amigos, aunque a Daiki lo había llevado varias veces a casa, en esas "noches de estudio" - _¡Ah! Daiki. Si, lo recuerdo._

\- Sí, me ofreció su departamento. Tiene una habitación disponible, así que hare uso de su buena fe. Y sobre la cena, aun no.

\- _¿No has comido? ¿Por qué?_

\- Mamá, por favor. Con lo del incendio y salir en ropa interior no he tenido tiempo ni de tomar agua. – pase la mano sobre mis rostro, peinando mis cabellos hacia atrás, descubriendo mi frente. – Como sea, solo quería informales que estoy bien (vivo) y quería que Yukine me traiga una muda.

\- _Espera, mejor te la paso_. – iba a negar, solo tenía que entregarle el recado. Se escuchó el fuerte grito de mamá por el otro lado "¡Tu hermano te habla!" y a su hermana respondiéndole; "Mamá, cálmate. Ve a ver la novela"

En un segundo mi hermana estaba en el teléfono, tosiendo un poco. Viendo a Daiki mostrándome la ropa sobre la cama y después ir a la cocina.

\- _Hey, piromaníaco._

\- No soy un piroma…- se me atoro la lengua. - ¡Eso!

\- _Aja, ¿usaste la cocina?_ – una leve risilla burlona al otro lado. Bufé.

\- Sí.

\- _¿Y cómo salió todo?_

\- Bueno, mi departamento se incendió y tal vez haya perdido todas mis cosas.

\- _¡Ouch! Tranquilo, te llevare una maleta._ – una de las ventajas de haberte ido de casa pero no llevarte todo era eso. Tener un closet privado en casa de tus padres.

\- Gracias.

\- _¿Y? ¿Cómo está mi cuñado?_ – rápidamente se me incendio la cara de a vergüenza. Mi hermana era buena en ello. Pero no le iba a seguir el juego, no hoy. Aunque en cierta forma me daba un poco de felicidad.

\- Oh, no, Basta. ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

\- _Porque es el novio de mi hermano._

\- Ufff~ Ya, no quiero meterme en ese tema.

\- _Ok, ¿Y de quien fue la idea?_

\- De él. Yo quería un hotel, pero…

\- _…_ _Es Aominecchi. Lo sé, lo sé._

\- En fin, lo que más me preocupa no es la ropa, sino mis tarjetas. Mi ID, las tarjetas de crédito y mi celular con todos mis contactos, todo se perdió en el incendio.

\- _Tranquilo, con el papeleo nos puede ayudar Inko-nee. Ya sabes que ella es la mejor en eso._

\- Bueno, de algo sirve que tu hermana trabaje en una agencia.

\- _Con el celular le informare a tu manager, de seguro consigue algo para mañana. Papá dice que te poder quedar aquí hasta que se arregle el asunto del departamento y tus cosas._

Me mordí el labio. Era una buena oferta, pero vivir con Daiki sonaba más tentador.

\- _Ya, ya, entiendo tu silencio. Vivir con tu "no novio" suena más tentador._ – genial, mi hermana podía leerme la mente. _– Cielos, nuestro hermano es mejor que sus hermanas, con un novio así. Yo quiero un Aomine Daiki._

\- Búscalo en la sección de Ganguros Basquetbolistas. Deja a mi Daiki en paz, es mío.

\- ¿Lo soy? – al escuchar el sonido de una tercera voz desde el corredor me hizo saltar, cayendo del sillón.

\- ¡Cielo Santo! Casi me da un paro cardiaco.

\- Amo detener tu corazón – moviendo su ceja en una forma coqueta, rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

\- Lo suficiente. – sonrió, acercándose. Sus brazos quedaron a mis costados, acercando su rostro hacia el mío, su respiración golpeando mis mejillas. Creía que me besaría, pero en su lugar se apartó un poco, sonriendo - Quería decirte que el baño está listo. – con la garganta totalmente seca, asentí.

\- En un segundo voy.

Viéndole desaparecer al final del corredor en su habitación, trague en seco. Y retome el teléfono.

\- Eso es todo. Voy a ir a darme un baño.

\- _¿Uh? ¿Baños de pareja? Realmente son unos pervertidos. Mi pobre mente no puede procesar demasiado imaginarse a mi hermano siendo el uke de alguien._

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo soy el uke?

\- _¿Es en serio? Hermano, tu eres muchas cosas, pero seme, ¡Nah! Adiós._

\- ¡Yukine! – pero había colgado. Suspire, exasperado.

Rápidamente tome la ropa que Daiki me había dejado y me metí en el baño. Despojándome de mis ropas, tantee el agua de la bañera con mis dedos. Al sentir la calidez me metí en ella, dejando que el agua caliente relajara cada musculo de mis extremidades.

Era tan agradable. Me hundí, mojando mis cabellos, pase mis manos por encima y los peine hacia atrás. Sacando a flote mi pierna.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo flotara. El vapor del agua caliente hacia que mis fosas pudieran volver a respirar tranquilamente. La decoración del baño no era muy ostentosa, era, por decirlo, básica.

Tome la barra de jabón y comencé a frotarla por mis brazos, usando el agua para quitar la espuma.

Me vi a mi mismo, en la tranquilidad, presa de mis propios pensamientos. Si hago algo por él, todo termina mal. Intentar cocinar, quemo mi departamento. Si preparo una fiesta sorpresa, soy el último en llegar por el trabajo. Si vamos a un restaurante a comer, no podemos por las fans que se llevan toda mi atención.

Es difícil. Una relación es difícil. Lo sé. Me cuesta mucho tener tiempo suficiente. A veces quisiera echar todo por la borda y solo elegirlo a él, pero no puedo.

¿Es estúpido no tener una respuesta a ello? Sé que mi elección siempre será él, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No será porque lo presiono demasiado que estamos en este lugar? Aunque yo no fui quién dio el primer paso para que termináramos juntos. Fue él. Yo acepte, porque lo amo.

Él me ama, ¿no?

¿Lo hace? Me pregunto todo el tiempo. Es como caminar sobre hielo quebradizo. No sé si me voy a equivocar y caeré o si estoy haciéndolo bien.

¿Qué somos? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigos que se divierten juntos y hacen el amor? ¿O solo sustitutos?

De repente la puerta se abre, sacándome de mis pensamientos, rápidamente me sobresalto, tratando de cubrirme con algo, pero no hay nada.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia lengua ante la imagen en el marco de la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

\- Oh, creí que habías muerto. Llevas mucho tiempo en el baño, así que quería asegurarme

\- Aja, ¿desnudo? – levante una ceja, pero él me señalo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, que no era muy grande. ¿en serio eso era una toalla?

\- Traigo una toalla.

\- Es lo mismo. No tiene lógica.

\- Bueno, no iba a desperdiciar un hoyo. Aprovechar antes de que se enfrié – no pude evitar reír por su tontería, rodando los ojos.

\- Eres el peor novio que he tenido.

\- ¿Has tenido otros además de mí? – ahora él arqueando la ceja, mientras ingresa dentro de la tina conmigo. Nuestros largos cuerpos no caben, por lo que tenemos que doblarnos un poco, apretando las piernas, hasta que nuestras rodillas se asoman por encima del agua.

\- Tal vez. Algunos tenemos secretos.

\- ¿En serio? – me estremezco, algo acaba de pasar rosando mi pantorrilla. Es él, está masajeando mis músculos. En un segundo mis piernas quedan encima de sus hombros y le veo tomar la barra de jabón – te ayudare a bañarte, antes de que termines arrugado como una pasa.

Asiento en silencio. Comienza a pasar la barra de jabón por mis pantorrillas, las rodillas, provocando que la espuma aparezca y removiéndola con sus manos. Todo mi cuerpo reacciona ante sus caricias, no dejo de estremecerme.

Produce un leve cosquilleo, me tengo que morder el labio para ahogar el sonido de mi voz, que se simula igual a los gemidos.

Levanta la mirada, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rodilla y sus dientes comienzan a morder suavemente, siento su pequeño rastro de barba acariciar mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina y provocándome que mi espalda se doble.

Su mano se desliza por debajo del agua. No sé hacia donde, hasta que siento el escalofrió que sus dedos y la barra de jabón frotando mi eje, totalmente erecto.

\- Oh, ¿ya estas así? ¿solo por lavar tus piernas? - viendo su sonrisa santurrona, iba a darle con el pie, pero me detuvo.

\- Cá-Cállate.

\- ¿Eh? Si solo estoy ayudándote a lavarlo. Veamos que hay por aquí – sus dedos descienden. Acariciando mis testículos, su dedo índice presionándose contra mi entrada, la yema de su dedo está haciendo pequeños círculos, como si eso pudiera relajar mi entrada. Me muerdo el labio ante los escalofrió que mandan hacia mi espalda y a mi eje, ahogando un leve gemido. Un gruñido, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con un Daiki sonrojado y que se relame los labios – Lo siento, ya no puedo jugar más. – no son sus palabras lo que me indican lo que sigue, sino su mirada. Una mirada que provoca que mi corazón se acelere.

Siendo empujado hacia atrás, mi espalda choca contra la superficie de la bañera, mis piernas siendo colocadas a sus costados de su cadera, formando un candado, puedo sentir cuando su cuerpo queda encima de mí, nuestros pechos frotándose, al igual que su miembro, y su boca apoderándose de la mía, su lengua burla mis labios y se hace con el control de mi lengua.

Me aferro a sus hombros, temiendo resbalar, pero sus manos descansan sobre mi cadera, su eje frotándose contra mi entrada. Mi voz ahogada, quiero decir algo, pero mi voz es acallada por su boca. Su lengua me chupa de forma que me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

Finalmente siento la presión de su miembro cuando comienza a empujarse, forzando su entrada. Me abro a él, me sostiene y yo arqueo la espalda, tratando de relajarme para poder dejarle entrar. Totalmente dentro de mí, el calor de su órgano pulsando en mi interior, mi entrada totalmente abierta, nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Sus dientes mordiendo mi clavícula, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacer que mi cuerpo se estremezca y lo jale de los cabellos, obligándole a que continúe con ello.

El movimiento de sus caderas, es rítmico y me hace apretar la planta de mi pie con cada estocada. Ahogando los gemidos. Tomó su rostro entre mis manos y le beso, la única forma de acallar mi indecorosa voz. Solo hay gruñidos y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, meciendo el agua de la bañera, que se desborda por el fuerte movimiento.

Sus dedos totalmente arraigados en mis caderas, empujándome hacia su largo eje. Le siento deslizarse y cuando sale y vuelve a empujarse, provocando que mi respiración se entrecorte.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraigo, estoy a punto de llegar, solo necesito un poco más.

Me suelta, ahora sus manos totalmente aferradas a los bordes de nuestros costados de la bañera. La fuerza de sus embestidas aumenta y me siento ir hacia adelante, casi levantándome de la bañera, pero la pared me lo impide.

Levanto la mirada, la respiración agitada de los dos se pierde entre el vapor del agua caliente y solo puedo gemir y aferrarme a sus brazos, apretando un poco más fuerte de lo debido. Aprieta la mandíbula, tensando sus músculos y aprieto mis piernas alrededor suyo, atrayéndolo para que quede totalmente dentro de mí.

Puedo sentir como el vello de su pubis acaricia mi perineo, estimulándome, en un segundo, mientras lo siento en su totalidad, me vengo. Fuerte, sin contener ningún sonido de mi boca, mi voz resuena en la habitación del baño. Su cuerpo tiembla, gruñendo en voz baja y la calidez inunda mi interior, estremeciéndome.

Le acercó y le doy un beso en la boca. Justo antes de desvanecerme en una exhalación. Escuchando su voz preocupada a lo lejos.

[[[]]]

Abro los ojos, finalmente. Encontrándome con una absoluta oscuridad.

Estamos en la cama de Daiki, después de aquello quede totalmente exhausto y tuvo que cargarme hasta la cama. Secarme y cambiarme también.

Tal vez había sido verdad eso de permanecer demasiado tiempo en la tina. Aunque no me arrepiento de ello. Fue el mejor orgasmo, hasta ahora. Pero mi cabeza me lo recriminara mañana. Aun siento el dolor en mi espalda por la fuerza con la que me golpeaba contra la bañera.

Miro algo que llama mi atención. Los dos estamos frente a frente, tomados de las manos, Daiki jugueteando con mi cabello. Parpadeó unos segundos, se acerca y me besa, un beso fugaz. Alargo mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Siento como si algo se me atorara. Es fuerte y me hace sentir un leve temblor en el labio. Sonrió y le miró fijamente.

\- Daiki, ¿Tú… me amas? – suena tonto, incluso en mi mente sonaba tonto. Daiki me mira, aun entre las sombras puedo ver su expresión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Es solo que… - me muerdo el labio, pero logró articular palabra - Dime, ¿te sientes a gusto con nuestra relación?

\- Por supuesto. No es muy normal que digamos, pero me gusta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No lo sé. Solo quería saber.

\- Idiota, por supuesto que te amo. ¿Crees que haría el amor con cualquier hombre?

\- Ummm, no lo sé.

\- Por supuesto que no. Sé que soy un ganguro un tanto molesto, pero logre hacer que te fijaras en mí, ¿no?

\- Bueno, siempre te he admirado.

\- Eso ayudó mucho. Solo necesite un poco de ayuda para encontrar las palabras correctas y decirte; _¿Quieres intentarlo?_ – en realidad habían sido otras palabras.

\- Mucha de esa ayuda fue Kurokocchi.

\- Tienes razón. Tal vez Tetsu no sea el más platicador, pero sabe usar las palabras. – apreté los labios, acariciándole la mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos. Entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto mío.

\- Entonces, sobre lo que te pregunte. – volviendo al tema. Escucho un leve suspiro.

\- La verdad, no quería decírtelo, pero…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – detengo mis caricias y le miró fijamente.

\- Creo que me he enamorado de alguien.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí. Aunque es un piromaníaco. Ahora temo por mis cosas. – tomó la almohada y se la lanzo.

\- ¡Daiki! No hagas esas bromas.

\- Perdón. – estoy a punto de lanzarle otra, cuando me toma de las muñecas, haciéndonos rodar por la cama hasta que queda encima mío - Ryouta, te amo, ¿sí?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Dios! ¡Te digo que te amo, idiota! Acepta mi amor por ti o tendré que golpearte.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, solo golpeándome puedes hacerme entender.

\- Contigo todo se trata de usar la fuerza bruta. – se acerca y me da un beso en los labios. Se coloca en mi costado con el brazo flexionado y me mira. Me giro un poco para poder sostenerle la mirada. Pasando mi dedo sobre su musculo, sin ninguna razón aparente.

\- ¿Me acompañas mañana por mis cosas a casa de mis padres?

\- Claro. Será divertido ver a tus hermanas y sus intentos por presionar al "no novio" de su hermano.

\- Mejor prepárate. Mamá y papá tienen tiempo tratando de sacarme la sopa con respecto a nuestra "relación tan amigable".

\- Bueno, creo que pedir tu mano ahora es muy tarde, ¿no? Tu y yo ya somos unos recién casados. Viviendo juntos, haciendo el amor y platicando incoherencias a mitad de la noche en nuestra recamara

\- ¿Nuestra? – arqueo una ceja, riendo.

\- Esta es tu recamara también. ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que dormirías en la habitación de huéspedes? – asiento, pero Daiki me toma del mentón - Te lo dejare claro, Kise Ryouta, mientras vivas bajo mi techo no te dejare salir de esta habitación.

\- Por mi bien. Aunque, ¿podrá conmigo, Oficial Aomine?

\- Traeré las esposas.

\- Y el uniforme. Tiene que verse creíble.

\- Eres un kinky pervertido, ¿sabías? – viéndolo colocarse la gorra y la camisa, aun en ropa interior y jugueteando con las esposas, haciéndolas girar en su dedo índice.

\- ¿Ese es mi delito? Adelante, espóseme por ello.

\- Ya verás. Tienes derecho a gemir y gritar mi nombre toda la noche.

\- ¿No puede ser el nombre de alguien más?

\- Ahora sí, te voy a castigar. – se lanza sobre mí, atacándome. No puedo evitar reír ante sus caricias.

Tal vez quemar el departamento no fue tan mala idea. ¿Me pregunto si se enojara si lo vuelvo a hacer? Bueno, hay muchas posibilidades y muchas formas de quemar un departamento, ¿no?


End file.
